reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Rathskeller Fork
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Settlement |territory = New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |inhabitants = Jeb Blankenship Unnamed Woman Lucy |image2 = File:Rathskellerfork1.jpg |caption2 = Rathskeller's Fork as seen on the map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' is perhaps best characterised as a large travellers' inn. It features a stable block, a saloon and brothel (with a Safehouse room at the back that can be purchased for $100) and a third, indeterminate building, possibly used by local government or law enforcement. Blackjack can be played in the saloon, and Horseshoes out next to the stables. New bounties are pinned up ouside the third building - this is the main place to obtain Treasure Hunter Gang bounties. A large portion of the Nigel West Dickens mission "The Sport of Kings, and Liars" takes place at this location. The Stranger side-mission "Who Are You to Judge?" begins and ends in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. There is a Gatling Gun mounted on the roof of one of the buildings in Rathskeller Fork, making the town one of the few places in the game where the player can actually find one. When the town is safe, the player will receive the Explosive Rifle. The town only has two defenders, meaning it is impossible to save the town by supplying survivors alone. Amenities * Safehouse (purchase for $100) Activities *Blackjack - the player can acquire Treasure Hunter Outfit Scrap 3 by making a profit playing Blackjack at Rathskeller Fork. *Horseshoes *Wanted Poster - the player can pick up bounties and go after important treasure hunter gangsters from this place. You get the wanted poster from the "municipal building" next to the saloon. Trivia *For a relatively small settlement, there are a large number of dogs roaming around Rathskeller Fork. Keep in mind you will achieve a bounty for harming the dogs here. *Rathskeller is defined as a tavern below street level featuring beer; originally a German restaurant in the basement of city hall. A rathskeller is a German bar or restaurant in a basement. *The Rathskeller (known as The Rat for short) was a Kenmore Square live music venue in Boston, Massachusetts that was open from 1974 to 1997. *By standing or crouching upon the roof of either building you can easily amass a large bounty in both single and multiplayer to meet various achievements. Lawmen enter through one of three gateways, making it easy to shoot the law as they arrive. It is especially easy to defend if there are two or three posse members defending the site. Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge Category:Settlements